Patent Document 1 shows an example of actuator having dust-proof and drip-proof structures according to a conventional art.
The actuator is provided with a housing formed in a substantially U-shaped shape and having an opening, a drive means installed in the housing, a slider which is movable relative to the housing and driven by the drive means, a drive means cover disposed to close the opening of the housing from the upper surface direction and from the both right and left side surface directions, and a dust/drip seal means disposed between the housing and the drive means cover.
The dust/drip seal means has a structure of two-stage stacked seals, with a labyrinth structure by overlaying side covers of the housing with side covers of the drive means cover.
The movement of the slider is performed by moving through the seals by seal move-through members.